


Just Before The Day Is Through

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [36]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Honey, Kissing, Milk, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tea, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, goodnight kisses, herbs & spices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Milk and honey





	Just Before The Day Is Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



Before Zeta-7 goes back to his home at night, after a whole day of doing whatever it was you two had chosen to do, you listen as pots and pans are moved around, and he begins to make his special brew. Even with your mediocre ingredients, he knows just how to remedy this or that, how to match your mood to a flavor, and give you just what you need. This ritual of his, whether it was to please you, comfort, or for his own benefit, you may never know completely, but without this, the day would be incomplete somehow. From the cabinets, or from the pantry he retrieves what he needs, and lines them up on the counter. Whole cloves, green cardamom pods, cinnamon sticks, which he breaks into pieces, freshly chopped ginger, ground nutmeg, white peppercorns, star anise, and loose black tea. 

Soon, the air is full of spices, and you know what he has done; he's made Masala Tea. With care, Rick pours his concoction into your favorite mug, and lightens it with milk, and sweetens it with honey. The first couple of times you've seen him do this, you thought it was the smell that you liked, even the flavor, but as time passed and you got to know him, you realized that wasn't quite it. With the spoon he uses to stir, he tastes it to be sure, then holds it out to you. You reach for it, and it's through this exchange, of brushed fingers, tired smiles, and warmth which permeate your hands that affect the flavor of the first sip.

“How ugh - how is it?” he inquires, eager to please, fear looming in the back of his eyes. 

You try not to rush it, to savor every drop, and all you can say when it is done is, “It's exactly what I wanted.” before kissing him Goodnight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Chai tea, and the smell of spices.


End file.
